A Midevening's Dream
by AquaScor
Summary: Elissa has been spending more and more of her thoughts on her relationship with Goliath. One evening while they are spending time together she has this strange yet perfect dream.
1. Prologue

**AN: **This story can either be read before or after my other Gargoyle story. I think it lends itself to being done either way because of how it was written…..anyhoo read and enjoy….don't forget to review**, THANKS!**

To **Fantastiggerisch**, **Lady Shadow92** and **Daphneshaggydoo**….thanks for reading Reality and I hope you like a Midsummer's Evening.

"I said no Elisa and that's final. You are staying here and I am going alone."

"You need back up Matt."

"Then I'll find someone who can shoot using the hand they usually favor and stand on both legs."

"I've done this job in worse conditions."

"Goliath." Matt Bluestone turned to the only one he knew could convince Elisa to see things his way. He knew that regardless of the significant difference in the way they express their love for each other, they both cared very deeply about the other. He knew that Goliath's love for her would let him agree with him, rather than side with her.

"I agree with Matt, Elisa. You are in no condition to be out on the streets. You need rest."

"Traitor!" Elisa turned the chair she was sitting in to face the patio. She looked out at the stars, listening to the door slam shut as Matt left. She could feel him looking at her and she denied her first impulse to turn around.

"You were very mean to Matt. You owe him an apology; he was only looking out for your best interests."

Elisa snorted while maintaining her position. She refused to look at him and acknowledge his statement. She didn't need a babysitter or another father; they needed to understand that. She was an adult and they needed to treat her as such.

"Elisa." Goliath began approaching her and she turned away once again. Rather than continue to gain her attention, he began walking away. "You can't ignore me forever. When you decide you want to speak to me, I'll be out on the patio." He opened the patio door, stepping out, closing the door behind him. He sat in the extra large lounge chair she had bought for him, which had been reinforced for his weight, as had all the furniture in her home. As he sat, his mind immediately went to the reason she was in this mess.

She had been coming out of a restaurant when she noticed an oncoming car about to hit a young girl. As Elisa rushed to the girl's side, a bike messenger not watching where he was going hit her. She sprained her wrists, breaking her fall and twisted her left ankle while pushing the girl from the street.

In the hospital, her wrists were set and an x-ray of her angle revealed a fracture, which split, leaving a small piece of bone in her blood. Before the doctors could go in to remove it, Elisa spiked a fever and they had to wait. He watched from the window as she lay extremely still. It was morning when her fever broke, and he was asleep but by that night when he had awakened she was back to herself. He saw her laughing with her sister and father and was glad to hear that she would be released in two days.

She'd been home for a day when Matt stopped by, having returned from a trip out of town. When his beeper went off, she'd been ready to go and that was how they had ended up here. He turned his head to look in on her and she buried her head in the chair to avoid looking at him. He smiled turning around. It wasn't in her nature to be so petty but he understood that she hated not being able to do her job. He was scared watching her lie so still in the hospital and he decided that night that he would protect her forever. She was his castle, as was this city. He looked up at the stars as he had done for several years.

Moments later, he heard the patio door open and close behind him. Elisa stepped quietly until she stood before him. He beckoned her into his lap and she quietly complied, curling up as he wrapped his wings around to keep out the breeze.

"Are you still mad at me Elisa?"

"You mean are you still a traitor? Yes, you are but I know your doing it for my own good."

Goliath accepted his minimal win with a kiss to her forehead. She snuggled into him falling asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** This chapter begins in a dream sequence. In the dream sequence, there's a flashback.

_Elisa couldn't remember the last time she had felt the sun's rays and it didn't matter. The fake sun in the room was good enough. She looked over at Broadway and Angela, who looked very comfortable. Angela lay in Broadway's arms and their two children laid in hers as they slept. She looked over to where Hudson was playing with Brooklyn's young ones. Brooklyn and Lexington were tinkering with Lexington's newest toy. There were other gargoyles scattered around the sun room that Fox had created for them. Elisa stopped watching them all and closed her eyes, lying back in the chair. She knew she had sacrificed this honor over a year ago when she made her decision, but man did this feel great._

**FLASHBACK**

_"Detective Mazza, so good to see you. Are you here for Mr. or Mrs. Zanatos?"_

_ "I'm here to see you Owen."_

_ "Whatever for Detective?"_

_ "Always so formal, Owen. Elisa pulled a nearby chair over and sat in it backwards. "Call me Elisa."_

_ "Detective, I have pertinent business to attend to for Mr. Zanatos and errands to run for Mrs. Zanatos so do be quick."_

_ "I'm here on a personal capacity. I need to address something with you Owen."_

_ "That's the third time you've used my name Detective. Am I guilty of some crime, to which I am unaware?"_

_ "Not at all. I need to strike a deal with you Owen, or should I say Puck.'_

_ "I am unable to do any magic Detective. King Oberon has stripped me of most of my powers except for what is necessary in young Alexander's lessons. A fact I know you are aware of."_

_ "I am aware but I'm also aware that you find your way around such things for the Mr. and Mrs. of the house."_

_ "Detective Mazza…"_

_ "Elisa."_

_ "Detective Mazza, I'm unsure of your request, as you have not stated it but I can be of no use. I am sorry." _

_ "So am I. Have a nice day Mr. Burnett."_

_ "Detective."_

_ Elisa walked out with her head hung down. She couldn't believe he wasn't going to help her, what was she going to do now? She'd made her decision. She'd been thinking about it for over a month and she'd made up her mind about what she wanted. This had not started out of the blue; it was her relationship with Goliath that initiated it and the recent developments in their relationship was spurring her toward this decision. She wanted someone to talk to about this but there seemed to be no one. Her family would never want to hear it. They were still dealing with the devastation of Derek. It had been a year now and they were still dealing with the fall out. Telling them about this would destroy them, especially her father._

_ She knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. She saw the door open and let out a sigh of relief at who answered._

_ "Detective."_

_ "Fox, I mean Janine."_

_ "Something I can do for you?"_

_ "I'm here to see Goliath."_

_ "He's not here right now. He went out on patrol."_

_ "Thanks," Elisa said turning to leave. _

_ "Why don't you come in and share a cup of coffee with me and wait for him to return."_

_ "Just tell him I stopped by while he was out."_

_ "Elisa," Fox called out after her as she hurriedly left the castle._

_ Elisa walked home so lost in thought that she was taken aback when Goliath swooped her up off the street. She gasped for a moment then looked into his face. He smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into him as the spent the next few minutes in a comfortable silence._

_ Moments later they were in her apartment and Elisa had changed into her robe. She lay on the couch with Goliath as they watched a movie she had rented earlier in the day. _

_ "Why did you leave?"_

_ "Oh, they told you I was there."_

_ "Janine did. She said she offered for you to stay but you left. Is something wrong?"_

_ "No, I'm fine now." Elisa looked up at Goliath and kissed his cheek. "I'm really fine now."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Absolutely. Besides, I can think of better things we could be doing right now besides talking."_

_ "I agree." _

**END FLASHBACK** (still in dream sequence)


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. We're still in the dream sequence but we finished the flashback last chapter.

_Elisa awoke to kisses on her neck and realized where she was. She had become so engrossed in her reverie that she was momentarily misplaced._

_ "Is everything alright?" Goliath had picked her up and had her lying across his lap. She tried to move in disapproval of her situation but he gently held her in place. "Do not move or try to move, we need to talk."_

_ "Your chair is over there."_

_ "But I want to share this one with you."_

_ "Well I don't," she said facing away form him._

_ "Something is wrong, Elisa, talk to me."_

_ "Nothing is."_

_ "The same nothing that caused me to awake two years ago to you with permanent wings?"_

_ "No."_

_ "We made a promise to each other, Elisa, to be honest with each other."_

_ "Nothing is wrong."_

_ Goliath stood with a deep growl coming from the back of his throat. His quick motion did not give Elisa time to plan and she fell promptly on her butt._

_ "Oww," she said rubbing her lightly bruised butt._

_ "Elisa are you okay," Ophelia asked crossing the room and coming to Elisa's aide._

_ "Yes," she said her eyes glowing orange, "no thanks to some people." She glared at him and in return, Goliath walked away in silence, not acknowledging her fall or her statement._

_ "Mother?"_

_ "I'm fine Angela, really."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes," Elisa said getting up and replacing herself in her seat._

_ "I notice that you and father are not speaking."_

_ "It's just a misunderstanding."_

_ "I'll talk to him."_

_ "You'll do no such thing. This is between your father and I; do not mix yourself up in this."_

_ "Okay," she said hugging Elisa and walking away._

_ Elisa had only recently gotten used to the young gargoyle calling her mother. She remembered like it was yesterday, the conversation she and Angela had had where she began referring to her as mother. She'd still been human then and the clan was still dealing with Demona. Her most recent foray at attempting to manipulate the innocent gargoyle had sent her to the last place Demona would have wanted her to go to. _

_ They had talked through the night and Elisa could finally see her coming to a peace. She had done her best not to bad mouth Demona but be honest with Angela about how to deal with the reality of who Demona was and what had made her that way. Angela had ended the discussion by giving her a kiss on the cheek and calling her mother. Elisa discouraged it and Goliath forbade it but she continued so Elisa gave in. It wasn't until about a year ago that Goliath had quit harassing himself over it._

_ She looked over at the turret and saw Goliath and Angela there. She had told her not to involve herself. She stood to interfere but instead hid in the shadows and eavesdropped on their conversation._

_ "Father, are you and mother going to keep arguing?"_

_ "Angela, I have not made a big deal about it for a while but I have asked you not to do that."_

_ "Elisa doesn't mind and she's more of one to me than my biological mother. Why are you and ELISA fighting?"_

_ "It's not your concern. It's between me and Elisa."_

_ "The way you two have been fighting she may as well be my mother."_

_ "Angela, enough."_

_ "Yes father." Angela left her father hoping that a resolution between her father and her mother would be forthcoming. _

_ Elisa came out of the shadows and behind Goliath. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, her wings around him and pressed her face against his back._

_ "I suppose she's right, we can't keep fighting like this. They'll be no end." Elisa could feel the vibration of her voice on his skin. "Why are we fighting so much these days?"_

_ Goliath turned to look at her. He returned the embrace and closed his eyes, briefly relishing the moment. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Because you won't trust me, Elisa."_

_ "I do trust you big guy, I trust you with my life."_

_ "But not with the truth. How did you become this way, one of us."_

_ "It's not important. What is, were together."_

_ "I need to know why, love, how?"_

_ "I've told you a hundred times, because I love you."_

_ "I want to know how? What magic caused this?" Goliath's face had an imploring look on it as he questioned his mate, his wife._

_ "Why does it matter so much to you?" _

_ "Because it changed so much about our relationship and I feel like the reason you kept it from me is because one day it will all be gone."_

_ "It won't, I promise," Elisa said being honest with this man she loved more than her own life._

_ "That's all," Goliath said with a dejected look._

_ "Yes."_

_ "There's nothing else you want to tell me?"_

_ "Just that anytime you're ready for us to start a family, I'll be happy because I'm beginning to get really jealous of the fact that there are so many babies around here and none of them are ours."_

_ "We'll see."_

**END DREAM SEQUENCE**

**PRESENT**

Elisa moved in Goliath's lap and he looked down at her. She looked more at peace than she had for weeks. He imagined she was dreaming. The peaceful smile on her lips and the softening of her features confirmed as much. He moved a hand to stroke her hair. The silky, ebony strands barely acknowledged his touch as they framed her face so perfectly. She stirred a bit in his arms and he closed his wings around them. He closed his eyes for just a moment and pictured what he always did during his stone sleep. He remembered the way she looked with wings and the way his heart soared as they glided through the Manhattan sky. She was beautiful and all gargoyle. Goliath opened his eyes and looked down at her sleeping face. It was not until that night that he had realized how beautiful she really was. Add to that the intensifying feelings he had been having for her, he was immediately smitten. These feelings overshadowed what he had once felt for Demona.

He remembered believing that he and Demona would be together forever. He remembered what it had felt like when he thought he had lost her, his Angel of the Night. His heart was shattered only to be reconstituted when he had been reunited with her here in this city, where he had found Elisa. But his Angel of the Night was different now, her heart hardened by her own deceit of her clan. And he had found Elisa, a human, but one worthy of his companionship.

From their first meeting he felt an instinctive need to protect the agile detective but their relationship had intensified and grown over the years. It grew from a friendship to whatever it was that led them to evenings spent alone in her apartment. He looked out at the night sky then down again at her sleeping form. He wondered what she was dreaming about.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **This is a super short chapter and we are in another dream sequence/reality

"_You summoned me human." The pink haired deity stood as regally as Elisa remembered her._

_ "Yes Queen Titania," Elisa said curtsying to the waiting deity._

_ "What do you wish of me?"_

_ "I want to be a gargoyle."_

_ Titania looked at Elisa pensively. She walked around her surveying the human before her. _

_ "Ah yes, you are Goliath's friend. Elsa, is it?"_

_ "Elisa Mazza, your Highness." Elisa attempted to curtsy again._

_ "Stand straight then. I'll not have you bowing to me having once been an ally. What is it you wish?"_

_ "As I said before, I wish to be a gargoyle."_

_ "And be human at daybreak, like the evil one?"_

_ "No. I wish to be a gargoyle all the time."_

_ "Why do you ask this? Do you not enjoy your human life?"_

_ "Yes but it lacks something."_

_ "Goliath."_

_ "No…yes."_

_ "My dear, you must not be ashamed of your choice or I will not be able to do this for you in good conscience."_

_ "I'm not ashamed. I want to be with him and what we have now lacks…"_

_ "Intimacy. I saw the way you protected each other. I will grant your wish Elisa Mazza but for the first month of your transformation you will be human by day and gargoyle by night. On the thirtieth day, you will turn to stone. This will commence in two months."_

_ Titania moved her hands in a very simple push and pull motion while muttering under her breath. _

"_It is done."_


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: **This will be the last chapter and we are now back to the present time in this story. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review…. Hope this was suffice for the readers requesting more from Reality.

"Elisa, Elisa!" Goliath shook her gently and she began to melt in his arms.

"What Goliath," she said sleepily, "I need a nap. I'm not used to being pregnant." She readjusted herself in his arms and started to nod back off.

"Pregnant! Elisa!" Goliath growled causing her to wake instantly.

"What's wrong? What happened? Goliath?" She opened her eyes and looked around. She looked down at her stomach and hands, realizing she had been dreaming. Her face wore a crestfallen expression as she relaxed back into Goliath's arms.

"Elisa, you are with child?"

"No Goliath."

"But you just said…"

"I was dreaming," she said climbing out of his lap and opening the patio door. Goliath followed her inside. He sat on the couch and watched as she moved around the kitchen. She returned to him with two cups, sitting on his lap and handing him one. She thought about the vivid dream she had been having, this reality seemed so unreal to her now.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked her.

"Nothing really," she said remembering the last lucid moments of the dream.

Goliath put his cup at his feet and lightly grabbed her face. He turned her to face him.

"You know how I feel about you, don't you."

"Of course I do, Goliath."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't tell you."

"There's nothing to tell Goliath. It was just a dream."

"Remember when I told you about that glance at a future we could have together if I were human. It scared me to death to be something other than what I was but it was all I could have ever wanted when it came to a life with you."

"It was just a dream Goliath. It seemed very real at the time and right now I'm here with you and that's enough."

"Do you want it to be real?"

"What?"

"The dream, Elisa; do you want it to be real? Do you want to have children?"

"One day yes."

"Was it about me?"

"Are you asking me if I was having your child?" she smiled as she waited for his answer. She knew the answer but it was nice sometimes to hear it.

Instead of answering her, he looked away. He didn't trust himself to answer her question. She however, took his face in her hands and turned his face to hers and kissed him. It was a brief and sweet kiss between two people who cared very deeply for each other.

"Are you asking me Goliath?"

"I was wondering…never mind."

"Talk to me."

"I was wondering if once you married, would you tell him about us."

"About you and the clan or about you and me, Goliath?"

"Both, I suppose."

"Well I suppose that your question implies that one day I would be dating someone besides you and it would get so serious that he would want to marry. And seeing as right now I am seeing you and I am very in love with you, I don't see there being anyone else but you."

"But your dream…"

"My dream was about us having a life together." Goliath opened his mouth to speak and Elisa stopped him. "No more questions. Those were flights of fancy and this between us right now is real."

She placed her cup next to his on the floor, grabbed the remote off the coffee table and cuddled into Goliath's arms. She turned on the TV and started the movie she had put into the player earlier.

**Don't forget to review….**


End file.
